Into the Light
by Shadow Phoenix-Dragon
Summary: Kiron Sivexin a master assassin and a member of a Shadow clan is given a chance for redemption. But with the demons of his past haunting him, he must learn to move on and accept help from friends.
1. Chapter 1: Redemption

Chapter 1: Redemption

Urrg! A thick steel door opens revealing a maximum security prison beneath the Atlas Military Academy. Ozpin in his usual black suit attire, Glenda in her business attire, and General Ironwood in his military dress Greys walk through and stop at cell three four six.

"I don't know why you would want this piece of shit," Ironwood starts "but here we are."

"Everyone deserves redemption," Ozpin explains, "plus he might have some information on a key player's where about."

"Ozpin, I know your concern over Summer's disappearance is growing everyday but this is guy is terrible news," Glenda speaks up out of concern, "I mean he is wanted in all four kingdoms for thirteen counts of stealing, eighteen counts of breaking and entering, twenty counts of assault and three hundred and one counts of murder in each."

"I know all of this, but sometimes to combat fire you need fire," Ozpin further explains.

"But sometimes when you play with fire it burns you instead," a voice from behind the door interjected.

Ozpin smiles at what was said and nods to Ironwood.

"Open cell three four six!" Ironwood shouts.

Urrg! Another thick steel door opens up revealing a small cell and sixteen year old boy with midnight black hair and well toned muscular body, but it is eyes that define him. They are sky blue, blood red, jet black with silver separating the three colors and the iris from the pupil. His arms are chained to his chest with four chains attaching him to the wall. He also reeked puss and shit.

"Ozpin, Glenda Goodwitch, and General James Ironwood to what do I owe the pleasure?" The boy greeted, "I would stand and greet you properly and smell better but some here think of me as an animal."

The guards at the door gulped audibly.

"Well then why don't one of you unlock him and both of you leave us," Ozpin suggests.

One of the guards runs off leaving the other one to unlock and unchain him. The guard moves slowly because he was unsure of what was going to happen. The boy sees this and gives a quick smile.

"I know over three hundred different ways to kill a person," the boy explains in deadpan, "but that is irrelevant right now."

The guard hurries up and gets all the chains off of the boy and runs from the cell. The boy jumps off the bed and stretches out all his muscles and back. He grabs some soap, a towel, a rag, and a clean change of clothes and rushes off to the showers. An hour later he comes back all freshened up.

"Ahhh! That feels so much better," he says upon arriving back, "but where are my manners? Kiron Sivexen master assassin."

The three look at him for some time as they had no clue as to where he should go. That's when a woman with white hair came running up to them.

"Scheme what is it?" Ironwood asked.

"Prison riot on the lower floors and the guards are being overwhelmed by the numbers," She barely whispers due to being out of breath.

Kiron looks around and sees the railing. He runs and jumps over it and free falls to the lowest level where the riot is taking place. He sees the guards trying everything in their power to stop them from advancing further but to no avail. Kiron launched forward and slammed an open palm into the side of the first guy sending him into the wall. He then proceeded to engage the rest of the mob in hand to hand combat. After a good thirty minutes passed of the hundred and twenty rioters half were knocked out and badly bruised up. The other half was trembling in fear as they had never seen one man do that much damage to so many.

Ozpin walked down to the bottom floor and went straight to Kiron and looked him in the eye for a good minute.

"I have only one question for you," Ozpin spoke.

"And that is?" Kiron asked.

"Of all the people you killed and/or assaulted is any that you regret?" Ozpin asked of him.

"Only one and that is because I found out he was actually innocent," Kiron answered, "that brings me to my question. Why are you here?"

"I am here to offer you redemption, but only if you will accept it and work to earn it."

"What did you have in mind?"

Ozpin smiled at him and waves for him to follow him. As Kiron did he wondered what was about to happen and the next thing he knew he was on a shuttle to Beacon Academy to train to be a hunter. The only thing bugging him about this was that he was a year younger than most of the students but Ozpin said he needed him for a special assignment and that would require the disguise of being a student. So for now the Shadow must stay in the light until it was time.


	2. Chapter 2: A New Beggining

**A/N: Thank you to those that liked this story and are following it. I hope to keep this going for a while. Please leave reviews as they are always appreciated. There are not going to be any promises on when I will update but I will try to update often as I am done with boot camp and starting my week at Fort Wainwright**

.

Chapter 2: A New Beginning

Kiron looked around the bulkhead that he was on to get an idea of who was in his class so far there was no one exceptional except a girl who looked awfully familiar. He had heard that she was two years younger than everyone else here and the big blonde chick seemed to be her sister if only he could get close enough to hear what they were saying. In a back corner reading a book was girl with long black hair and a bow in the center which means that she was trying to hide something but it wasn't time to pry into that just yet. Wondering the bulkhead was a guy in a breast plate over a black hoodie and jeans with a long sword on his hip who looked very motion sick. No one else caught his eye but that didn't mean there weren't others here that could prove to be a challenge later on.

As the bulkhead approached Beacon, Kiron took this time to "accidentally" bump into the short girl with the red cloak.

"I am so sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you," Kiron quickly apologized, "my name is Kiron Sivexin and you would be?"

"Ruby, Ruby Rose," the girl responded.

"You wouldn't happen to be related to a Summer Rose would you?" he asked cautiously.

When Ruby looked down Kiron had his answer and he planned on letting her know something later that night.

"Please meet me later tonight for there is something I have to tell you and your sister," Kiron told her.

He honestly did not know how she would take it let alone what she might say to him but he had an assignment to accomplish. It might be a bit to early but the sooner he told them the better it would be.

"Uh okay," Ruby agreed, "but why can't you tell me now?"

"To many ears," was his short reply as he made his way to the auditorium.

Kiron didn't look back even when he heard a loud crash followed up by a boom. He figured or wasn't anything that actually harmed anybody so he wasn't concerned too much about it. But he couldn't help but wonder if Ruby was some how at the center of both events. Well he would find out soon for now he had to get to the auditorium and be somewhere no one would notice him at least not at first glance. He was thinking something like above everyone.

Kiron found a place in the support beams that was hidden but he still could see everyone and everything below him. Now all he had to do was watch. Thirty minutes later he heard all about Ruby's eventful day and Ozpin gave an interesting speech but now was the grand tour of which he followed Glynda from a distance. He only approached close enough to keep an eye on Ruby but nor to close because he didn't want to be seen watching her.

As night approached Kiron went to the balcony that overlooked the courtyard and waited. He took the time to meditate as he waited for Ruby and her sister Yang to arrive.

"Its about time you two arrived," he said with out opening his eyes, "I have been waiting for about two hours."

"Sorry. We waited till everyone was asleep so we could ensure no one followed us here," Ruby chose to explain.

"So what's this big thing you want to tell us?" Yang asked.

"Yes please share it with all of us," Ozpin said as he appeared from the shadows.

Kiron stood up turned around and looked out into the court yard and took a few deep breaths.

"There is no turning back now," he told himself.

Taking a few more deep breaths he made sure he centered himself before delivering the big news.

"Summer Rose, your mother Ruby, is still alive," he finally told them, "before you ask I don't know where she is at but I do know that she is travelling around with her old partner from here. Raven I believe her name is."

Ruby looked like she was going to shout for joy and ask a million questions that he may or may not have answers but Yang held her back as Ozpin stepped forward.

"So she is alright but how do you know all this?" Ozpin questioned.

"Remember what I told you back when you got me?"

Ozpin nodded at this.

"She was the huntress that caught me and told me to turn myself in," Kiron started to explain, "along the way if there was something that needed to be dealt with discretely she informed me about it. The only issue is I have to wait to be contacted by her."

Ozpin nodded at this and went back inside with the warning that tomorrow was going to be along day and they should all get their rest. As Ruby and Yang went back Kiron looked out at the moon. Feeling something was about to happen, Kiron leapt over the railing and found a way into the city. He spent a good portion walking around the city until he went into a bar. Pulling out a fake ID he ordered the hardest drink they offered A Black Crow. It was a unique drink that mixed together several different types of alcohol.

"Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in," a loud booming voice shouted, "if it isn't the infamous Kiron of the Sivexin clan of warrior assassins."

"If it isn't the loud mouth of the Hunder clan," Kiron responded right back, "how long has it been Valgis?"

"To long my old friend. What brings you to this kingdom?"

Kiron quickly caught his friend up to speed on the happenings of his life sparring no small detail. All Valgis could was be amazed at what his friend had been through but stuff like this wasn't that uncommon in their line of work, after all they are assassin's and Kiron being the youngest of them all.

"The council will want to know of this development and will most likely want to hear it from your mouth."

"I know Valgis, but I am unable to that as of now," Kiron told his friend sadly.

The two finished up their drinks and left the bar. After exchanging farewells they both went their separate ways. As Kiron made his way back to the Beacon Academy, he felt as if he was being followed. Deciding to be cautious he drew his sword and kept it by his side. He knew better than to be over confident especially if the enemy was not seen. By the time he was on the bulk head the feeling had not disappeared but he noticed nothing suspicious or anyone suspicious astound him.

Upon his arrival back on Beacon's ground he turns his back to the entrance.

"I know you are there so why don't you come out and fight," Kiron shouted out to what looked like no one.

Kiron blocked a blow meant for his head. He looked at the uniform and noticed it was similar to his but this was definitely was a new student. Kiron quickly took control of the fight and forced his assailant on the ground and a very girlish humph came out. When looked up he saw his old teacher standing there with approval in his eyes.

"Do well tomorrow my old apprentice," he said and vanished with the girl.

Kiron bowed his head in respect and went back inside and fell asleep thus ending another day in his new crazy life.


	3. AN: Update

I would like to apologize for being late on updateing this story as many of you know life in the Army is crazy. Now that I have a bit of stability and a less hetic schedule I will be updating more frequently. Please leave reviews and share ideas as they are always welcome.


	4. Chapter 3: Partners

**A/N: Thank you to those who are following this story and all of its progress. I am hoping though that you will all put reviews in. I apologize for the lateness of this chapter**

Chapter 3: Partners?

Kiron woke up in a decent mood. The talk with Ruby, Yang, and Ozpin went well and then the whole conversation Valgis had him in a decent mood, but he couldn't shake the feeling that there was something else that needed to be done or said. But He had no time to worry about that, for it was time for the entrance exam for beacon and this would decide his career even further. Gathering his weapons he had, he set off for the location on his own seeing as he was not very social because of the scars left by those who once called themselves his friends. He swore he would not allow anyone to get that close again and so far he had been successful.

It was now time for the entrance exam and he was waiting patiently for Ozpin to finish his boring speech about how this was going to work and that the first person you make eye contact with will be your partner for the rest of the school year. Wait…. Did he say partner?

"Fuck my life," Kiron muttered under his breath.

"Now since there is an odd number of students this year one team will be comprised of five members and what will decide which team is how well this one person works with said team," Ozpin explained further, "but by all means does this mean said person should abandon something they were commissioned to do."

Kiron immediately understood what Ozpin was saying and gave the man a slight nod which Ozpin returned. Man was this going to be fun. All he had to do now was wait.

 **Sorry for the short chapter but I want to go into more detail about the test without make it too long.** **Well that's it for now. Please review. Also I am looking for some Oc's so please share some ideas.**


End file.
